Amnesia
by Brief Longevity
Summary: An elf awakens in a LEP holding cell without memory of anything at all. Holly, feeling bad, tries to assist the helpless elf try to survive in Haven. Soon, the memories begin to re-awaken within him, but he wonders if he should even reveal his identity or not... Rated for possible cursing, action, gore, etcetera.
1. TELL ME A NAME

**Official disclaimer. I don't own Artemis Fowl stuff. That's all you're getting. xD**

~Present, _Unknown Location_~

Artemis struggled getting up, shell shock getting to him and disrupting even the most basic of bodily functions. He managed to push himself to all fours, proceeding then to push himself onto his feet- with deathly shaking arms, mind you- and wobbled a bit as he straightened himself up. His vision faded in and out a bit, but he sure couldn't miss the fiery inferno before him that was once a large, tall-standing building. Suddenly, a figure broke through the crowd gathering before the brilliant spectacle, and walked calmly, but swiftly towards him. The glare of the flames prevented him from discovering the identity of this person until it got within a few inches of him- it was Holly Short. She had a cloak covering her small, athletic frame, with a hood draped over her head. She grasped his arm then, and continued walking, pulling him along with her. She used her free hand to hand him a similar cloak, made of a tough, gritty fabric. He looked over at her lips, and noticed her lips moving to form words, but he couldn't comprehend her due to the damage to his ears dealt by the explosion. He quickly wrapped the cloak around himself, and pulled the hood up over his own head before continuing to study her lips, trying to read them. "Go…. Need to run… Quickly." Then, Artemis's vision blurred once more, and he missed the next bit. That was all he needed, though, so he took off in a random direction. Holly released his arm, and stopped walking, large white trucks pulling up to the scene behind her. She heaved a huge sigh that was inaudible due to the crackling of the fire behind her before turning and dashing back to the scene…

~ Two weeks prior to 'The Incident', LEP holding cells~

The young man bolted upright, drenched in perspiration. He was within a holding cell, painted a brilliant white color (Probably so the offenders who were stuffed in here got such humongous headaches and spilled their guts simply to leave the dreaded room). He didn't need the hue's assistance, though; he already had the migraine of a lifetime right upon awakening. He shifted his body's weight, only to fall off of the much-too-small cot sticking out of the wall. He hit the floor with a 'THUD' before groaning. He pushed himself up off of the cold, marble floor only to find that all of the muscles in his body ached as if they had spontaneously combusted. He noticed that, encased in one of the walls, was a large piece of glass that looked as if it were a silvery mirror. What he saw shocked him… He walked right up to the mirror, and began to gentle caress his own face. It… Didn't look familiar to him. He ran his fingers over the soft, chestnut colored skin before sending them through his thick, auburn hair only to find the pointed ears hidden within it. The hair was about shoulder length, and appeared to be determined to stick out in every which way possible just to make things difficult, while still managing to hide the obnoxious ears. He stared deeply into his chocolate brown eyes, and only found more confusion then. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the hydraulic 'WHOOSH' of a sliding door that opened. The door must have been made to look like the rest of the wall because when the youth turned around to look at it, he distinctly remembered it NOT being there a moment ago.

In through the new portal walked an elf a few centimeters shorter than the boy- which must have been a bit insulting considering the man entering seemed reasonably older that him.

"Okay… So, you went up to the surface, without a visa, and what? Got high on some methamphetamines, cocaine, or marijuana?" the man said, checking his clipboard.

"No," the youth replied simply, giving the man a once over. He seemed to be wearing a jumpsuit of some sort, with a grouping of acorns attached to the breast. On the opposite side of the acorns rested a badge that read,' Corporal Grouper- LEPrecon'

"No..? Well… Then mind explaining how we found you, completely nude, knock out on the surface? And on top of that, you seemed to be having a nice little show in our one-way mirror over there as well," The man said, accusingly, looking up from his clipboard.

"I… don't know," the young man replied stupidly, yet… With complete honesty.

"Oh! You don't know is that it? Well… Just tell me your name, and we'll get you some tests to find out," Corporal Grouper practically spat.

"I… I don't know my name," the youth said, looking down at his hands….

"Oh, you don't? Well then…" Corporal Grouper said, setting down his clipboard. Within a second , the young boy had a Neutrino pointed directly at his head," Why don't you think about it a moment?"

The young man stuttered for a moment, beginning to sweat, and then repeated," I- I don't know it!"

Corporal Grouper then crossed the room, and pressed the weapon to the boy's temple, yelling," JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

The youth began to tear up a bit, but became angered at the same time. He yelled in return," I DON'T KNOW IT! I WOULD TELL YOU IF I COULD, BUT I DON'T KNOW IT! I JUST DON'T KNOW MY BLOODY NAME!"

The look on the boy's face told Grouper that he was telling the truth, so he slowly pulled the gun back from his head, and backed away. He shoved it back into his holster, and then grabbed his clipboard before departing from the room... The boy breathed deeply once he left, trying to calm himself down. The realization that he didn't know who he was, though, upset him even more than a cop threatening him. Soon, the door slid open again, and the petite, athletic figure of a woman walked into the room. She walked with power, but spoke with a soft, soprano voice that seemed… Soothing.

"I'm so sorry for the way Corporal Grouper behaved; he has had a problem with anger ever since he joined the force. I'm Major Short, and I wish I could find out who you are, but if even you don't know I guess that's not happening… Can you remember anything?" she asked, with a friendly looking smile on.

"No."


	2. No Possibilities

"**Okay. Sorry, but I'm going to be leaving for over a week on vacation starting this afternoon. I know what you're thinking- why the hell did you start a new fic now? Well… I honestly don't know. Just kind of felt like it. "**

**-Butler walks up and smacks me on the forehead-**

"**Fine! I don't own anything Artemis Fowl!" –turns to Butler- Happy?**

"**No… I just wanted to tell you that you could've had a V8."**

The unknown elf stood, and walked over to the table sitting in the middle of the room, and sat down at it. The metal chair beneath him felt cold and unforgiving, but it was better than sitting on the floor as he had been previously. He placed his elbows onto the table before him, which felt just like the chair, before letting his face fall into his palms.

"What happened…?" he asked, lifting up his head to stare into the eyes of the female officer standing before him.

"Well… We don't know that yet. It could be something really bad, or it could be nothing- like you went up to the surface and simply got a whiff of something that made you collapse. Then, some teenagers came along and robbed you as a prank. We won't worry about that, though; who would believe some kids saying that they robbed a fairy? Either way, let's get you down to the med ward. There, we can get you checked out and find out some more about your situation."

The young elf stood, and walked towards where he thought the door had been a moment again before the Major walked to the opposite side of the room and pressed a hidden panel on the wall before the door opened up once more beside her. She laughed a bit, and the elf turned, embarrassed, and walked over to her. As he exited the room, she gave him a reassuring pat on the back before following his lead and closing the door behind her. She then jogged a bit, catching up to him, and then took point. She led him down the maze of corridors, taking sharp corners as if they were written on the back of her hand. The youth even looked up at one point to see if they were close to their destination… And check if they really were written on her hand. Once he decided that the directions really weren't penned on her hand, he sighed and leaned back, examining his surroundings. The corridors they were traversing were metallic, cold, and covered in interesting looking electronics. He sighed, taking all of this in, when they finally arrived at his stopped.

"Well, here we are. I'll be back in about an hour to check on how things are coming…" She said, and then simply took off running down one of the hallways in the intersection they arrived at. The young elf turned around, looking for the door in which he should enter. He assumed it was the one on the wall directly in front of him, and walked through it (As it gave a hiss and opened automatically like the one in the cell). As he entered the room, he was blinded by brilliant cyan lights flashing intermittently on a machine in the center of the room. A number of smaller elves and a pixie walked around the machine, making checks, and all wearing white clichéd lab coats. After a moment, he cleared his throat, and the pixie turned around to face him.

"Ah. You must be the one that the Major was referring to," he said, fluttering over to him. He dropped out of the air in front of the nameless elf, and said," Well, let us begin, eh? We shouldn't waste any time."

Then, the pixie grabbed the young elf by the wrist, and dragged him over to the large machine. There was a control panel planted on a pedestal next to the monstrous mechanism, and the pixie began punching a few odd combinations in on the buttons before a side off the machine flipped up. This revealed that it was a pod of some sort, with a simple seat on the inside of it. The pixie then nudged the youth towards the pod, as if asking him to get in. He hesitantly stepped forward, and into the pod. He sat down in the chair and the 'WHOOSH' of the pod door made him jump a bit. He looked around once the pod door closed, and decided that the entire pod was the same color as the cell had been. He grimaced, as he was really beginning to despise the color white, when suddenly the pixies voice come on through some speakers that he couldn't really see.

"Okay, we're going to start the machine, just try to face forward and it will be over in a few seconds." He said. These words worried a bit, as the words,' It will be over in a few seconds' were usually used when something very painful was about to happen.

Just as he expected, it was painful. VERY. As soon as he heard the whirl of the machine, the color of the shell began to shift. This was a sign, though, because as soon as it reached purple- lightning began bouncing through the machine, and into the young elf's body. Although, as promised, it was over after a few seconds. Soon, the shell was white again, and the hatch was open. The youth got out of the chair- which was difficult considering he had legs of jelly- and walked over to the hatch.

He leaned against the side of the opening and said," WHAT IN THE NAME OF FROND WAS THAT?" The pixie gave him an apologetic smile and walked up to him, responding," It was the fastest way to receive all of the data we needed…"

The young elf sighed, and collapsed to his knees, asking," Can I leave now?" The pixie sadly shook his head, and then the pneumatic hiss of the room's door was heard again. In walked Major Short again, and she asked," Did you get all of the information?" The pixie nodded, and went over to the monitor that was on the wall. He hit a button, and a holographic keyboard appeared. He tapped away (without the actual sound of the tapping) and soon said," He's… As healthy as a horse. No drug use, no alcohol, not even a pack of cigarettes."

At this, Holly cringed. She looked down at the small elf, without a name, on his knees before her. She then looked back up to the Pixie, and asked," What about possibilities for the amnesia?"

The pixie looked back at her, and shrugged, answering," There… Aren't any."


	3. Keanu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl and the gang. That is all.**

**By the way, I'm sorry for not replying in SO long.**

Holly walked over to the young elf kneeling on the ground. She held out her hand to the boy, and he took it, his breath still a bit strained from the electrocution- er, medical checkup. He was suddenly yanked up, a bit faster than expected. He wavered a moment, regaining his balance, before the Major started pulling him behind her back into the hallway. All of the med-techs were now surrounding the wall of monitors, trying to find one blip that would explain the amnesia, which allowed the two elves to leave unnoticed.

She dragged him down the halls, some covered in a friendly cream and maroon, and others made up of full walls of wires, monitors, and other electronics. As she swerved, bobbed, and weaved through the corridors, the elf couldn't help but think about how in the world she could have memorized all of them, and know how to navigate her way to anywhere. After about five minutes, they had officially entered an area in which there were no friendly walls; there were only walls covered in the electronics of which the elf did not dare to touch. She stopped at a sliding metallic door, and knocked on it. Soon, there was a voice that came out of what must have been hidden speakers.

"Who is it?" the voice said in a sing-song voice.

"Just open the freaking door, Pony Boy," Holly said, obviously becoming annoyed with the situation.

"Say the magic word!" Foaly sang once again.

"NOW." She practically growled.

Foaly realized the tone in her voice, and the door immediately shot open with another pneumatic hiss. Holly dragged the youth in, and sat him down in a chair in the corner. Foaly looked over at the two curiously, looked specifically at the boy, and said," Oh. You must be the Jason Bourne that just came in."

The boy raised an eyebrow in confusion, and Holly smacked her forehead with her right palm before saying," Foaly, no more topside movies for you. You're becoming obsessed."

Foaly laughed, and said," Oh lighten up! Anyway, what do we have?"

"Absolutely nothing- he has amnesia, and is medically spotless- on the outside and in." Holly said with a sigh, looking over at the boy.

Meanwhile, he was looking around the Ops Booth, somehow feeling like it was familiar. Holly and Foaly sighed simultaneously, and Holly then looked over at him. "Got any ideas, Foaly?"

Foaly paused for a moment, and scratched the small goatee emanating from his chin. After a long, awkward silence, he looked up at her, and softly said," I got nothing."

Holly's face seemed to brighten a bit. "You know what that means."

Foaly's face fell, and he sighed yet again before nodding and saying," I know… I know…" With that, he turned, and walked to the desk that ran along the back wall. He grabbed a jar off of it, and brought it back to Holly. On the jar was a piece of paper which read,' Foaly's "I don't know everything" jar.' He took a dollar bill out of his pocket, and put it into the jar before walking back, and putting it on the desk. Holly couldn't help but chuckle as the narcissistic centaur was beaten by this case.

Foaly turned around, grimacing, and exclaimed," Hey! You can't say anything! Look at your jar!"

Holly stopped, then, and remembered her own jar. She had one similar to Foaly's sitting on her desk in her office, and it was currently filled to the brim. On the jar, it read,' Holly's "Foaly told me so" jar.'

The elf piped in then, and said," Can I laugh? I don't even have a jar."

At this, the two simply gave the elf a strange look. It was a mix between being offended, and being amused. Foaly was first to break the silence once more, and said," So… They took your DNA, and the results will be back in a few days. Sorry for its taking so long- we're checking every database on the planet. Just in case. Until then, though, what should we call you?"

The elf shrugged, and Holly asked," How about we just stick with the 'Jason Bourne' thing?"

They both shook their heads, and then Foaly said," Nah. He doesn't look like a Jason." The elf nodded in agreement, and then Holly went back into the depths of her mind, searching for another name…

"I know!" she exclaimed after a moment, before continuing with a joke," Since you're on a movie kick, Foaly, how about Keanu Reeves? He might not even be here- he might be a Robot being put into the Matrix!" She chuckled as she finished, but the two men exchanged looks.

"I kind of like it…" the boy said, frowning a bit. Foaly looked the elf up and down, and then said," Actually… He does kind of look like a Keanu…"

Holly stopped in the middle of a laugh, and then asked," You're not serious, are you?"

They both slowly nodded, and Folly face-palmed again. "Fine, go for it." With that, Foaly's printer popped out a small card. He held it out to 'Keanu', and he took it. It was an identification card with his picture, his name- Keanu Smith- and a faux birthday and social security number. "There, Keanu, an Identification card. By the way, you're going to have to either get a job and an apartment, or crash in a containment cell. Keanu's nose cringed, but he nodded.

Holly couldn't help but feel extremely sorry for him, though. He was in a completely unfamiliar way, had no idea who he was, had no home, and had no money. She sighed, not believing that she would do it, but doing it anyway.

"He can crash at my house, Foaly."


End file.
